


I Broke What You Gave Me

by Priestlyislove



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Heartbreak, M/M, Messy Feelings, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Self imposed threats of violence, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, injuries, spoilers for Abducting Murphys Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/pseuds/Priestlyislove
Summary: Cavendish apologizes





	I Broke What You Gave Me

Their apartment still felt like home. Dakota hadn’t changed a thing, but Cavendish’s desk looked clean. Cavendish tried not to picture Dakota making sure it was clean just in case Cavendish was coming back today. Dusting and wiping religiously, as if it was his fault he left, as if it was some slight blunder that did him in, as if a dusty desk would be enough to send him packing again.

They hadn’t spoken yet, not really. Everything happened so fast. The aliens, the agency, the blowout. Dakota cried. Cavendish was home and Dakota cried.

He was on the couch now, bandaging a wounded arm. Cavendish stood nearby like a ghost, feeling like his feet only just grazed the floor and another shaking sob from Dakota would be enough to disintegrate him. But Dakota was no longer crying. His glasses hid any sign that he had cried at all.

“I’m sorry,” Cavendish started, because that was a good place to start. “I’m more sorry than I have words to express. I didn’t mean to-...I never thought it’d-...I was...mean spirited. No, outright malicious. Monstrous. I deserve any-any terrible thing you wish to inflict upon me. Cuss me out, scream at me, hit me, tell me to leave and never come back. Whatever it’ll take. Let me repent, Vinnie, let me prove to you I mean it.”

Dakota was silent. He stood up, and raised his uninjured arm, and Cavendish thought he was going to slap him. He squeezed his eyes shut, but no red sting crossed his face. Instead, Dakota’s hand rested lightly on Cavendish’s chest. Cavendish hesitantly opened his eyes.

“I can’t,” Dakota’s voice came out quietly, and from this angle, the glint of his sunglasses hid his eyes altogether. It had been a long time since they stood face to face, and with his arm in a sling, Dakota seemed particularly small. “There’s nothing I can do to make you feel the way you made me felt. Because you don’t care,” his voice broke, and he sounded like he was verging on hysterics, “not the way I did. I _loved_ you, and you broke my heart, and I can’t do it back. I care too much and you don’t care at all and mine is the only one that’s broken and I can’t break yours because you never gave it to me. You can’t fix mine and you can’t break yours so there isn’t anything either of us can do.”


End file.
